Omega Labyrinth (Game)
is software dedicated to PlayStation Vita developed from Matrix Software and released from D3 Publisher. November 19, 2015. About This work, which is Roguelike Dungeon Crawler RPG, has a strong content of sex appeal. The developer's matrix has been working on the same roguelike games "Torneko: The Last Hope " and "Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibōken 3" in the past, and has many things in common with the Fushigi no Dungeon series in terms of game system. Story There was a rumor in the Amberill girls school that there was a substitute called "the Holy Grail of beauty" that would make wishes come true whatever it was in an old cave in the school grounds. The cave, which is usually off limits, has been released for some reason only on November 8, the founding anniversary of the school. Aina, who knew about that, stepped into the cave to let the chest grow big in the Holy Grail. Game System "Dungeon automatic generation" system in which items, monsters, maps change every time they enter the dungeon. Entrance starts from level 1 every time. The basic system such as all items disappear at the time of Game Over is the same as the conventional rogelaque work, but there are some unique elements. PTA "Menu, event, home, dungeon, status screen, etc." Pai touch action "system which reacts when touching the character's chest at any time if the character is displayed is carried. ω Power By defeating the monster in the dungeon, you can get the girl power "ω (omega) power", bust size and status will rise as you try to the characters' breasts, and the bust size becomes maximum , And enters "breast mode" which is a power-up form. Faintness ☆ Awakening When the item "wretched incense" excites the characters, it becomes "a fearful awakening", and starts a deliberate delusion. When the player touches a specific part of the character in this state, it gets excited more and enters the "fear mode" and if it continues further, it rushes into the "shameful break". Similarly, there is a skip function as well as synthesis and appraisal. Appraisal When identifying a sticky mysterious item named "indeterminate crystal", the effect of scratching and rubbing between heroin's chests and injecting "ω power" to inflate the crystal to the limit is taken. There is also a skip function, appraisal together at once. Besides usual armor, dungeons can also pick up "pants" and "bra", and it is possible to obtain special effects by combination as with ordinary armor. Amberil Girls School Base before challenging the dungeon. You can improve items, organize galleries, improve skills of characters. Purchase Purchase and sell items used in the dungeon. Events that can be seen in the gallery Purchase of the still unlock key. I can talk with Yumi who is a selling child in purchasing. Synthesis You can combine items. Appraisal You can appraise items. Physical examination Basic status, equipment items can be confirmed. Faintness ☆ Awakening You can raise the level of each character's skill with "Painful incense" obtained at the dungeon. Item You can organize items by moving items you got in the dungeon to a locker. Gallery Character profile, 3D model appreciation. Item, Monster Chart. Story event, appreciation of each still. You can see the adventure diary. Character *Aina Akemiya *Nako Mito *Saeri Soja *Pai *Marika Hikawa *Mirei Shirogane *Rinne Kuon *Yumi Amano Videos Omega Labyrinth Trailer Games External link *Official Home Page (Japanese) *Twitter Category:Games